Jedi Slave
by Smile or else
Summary: A spin off of Escape from Kadavo where Obi Wan is stuck on Kadavo. I know, my summaries are HORRIBLE. Obi!Whump Possible Obisoka.
1. Chapter 1

What if Obi Wan never escaped Kadavo?

kk, I own NOTHING of Star wars the clone wars. Or the slavery trilogy in season 4.

OoooooO

"I am no Jedi." Obi Wan heard Rex say.

Then Agruss was suddenly skewered by a staff that came from Rexs direction.

"Rex, let's go." Obi Wan said.

They headed for the door when something wrapped it's arms around Obi Wan, holding him back.

"General!" Rex cried.

"Go Rex." Obi Wan said.

"But-" Rex tried to argue.

"That's an order. Now go and find Anakin." Obi Wan was starting to be pulled away by a Zyguerrian (sorry if I spelled it wrong.) guard who had managed to grab him.

Rex ran towards the sound of a lightsaber humming. But was so focused on the noise he didn't notice the fact it was getting closer and nearly barreled into Anakin.

"Rex, there you are let's go." Anakin said, obviously not aware that Obi Wan wasn't with him.

"But general I-" Rex began but was cut off by Ahsoka running in.

"We have to go." She called.

They borded the ship and it began to take off.

OooooO

"Rex, where's Obi Wan?" Anakin asked.

"I, uh..." Rex was speechless.

"Rex, where is he?" Anakin sounded scared and angry now.

"They took him." Was all Rex could say.

"What?! How could you let them take him?! He was your general!" Anakin rampaged.

"Sir I-" Rex tried to say.

"You what?!" Anakin screamed.

"He told me to do it." Rex said a little louder than he wanted.

"What?" Anakin sounded scared instead of mad.

"We were about to leave when a guard grabbed him. He told, no, he ordered me to go so I did and I tried to tell you while we were still on Kadavo but you were buisy." Rex explained.

"He what? Oh, kriff! Ahsoka!" Anakin panicked.

Ahsoka came running. "Yes master?" She sounded worried.

"Obi Wan is still on Kadavo!" Anakin cried.

"Oh my gosh!" Ahsoka gasped, then began to cry. "Can we go back?"

"We can't." A voice said from behind.

They turned around to see govner Roshti.

"We can't go back there. Think about my people." He said.

Anakin knew he was right. "Fine, let's go."

And they landed on Corascant.

OooooooO

Ok. Next chapter will be better.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2

WARNING: I am going to turn this into an Obisoka... Don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Anakin stood in front of the Jedi council.

The seat where Obi Wan was supposed to sit was empty.

"Concerned we are, for master Kenobi." Yoda said solemnly. Mace Windu nodded in agreement.

"Master, let me go after him please. He already looked bad from being beaten, I don't know how much longer he can last." Anakin sounded like he was about to cry.

"Go, you may, to the Kadavo system. Find master Kenobi, you must." Yoda agreed.

"You will leave immediately. Tell your padawan." Mace added.

Anakin then left the room.

* * *

"Kenobi, you thought you could get away." The slaver that had gotten Obi Wan sneered as he cracked the whip yet again. The sound of it hitting the jedi's back sounded loudly.

"I was hoping I would." Obi Wan grunted.

"You cost me a lot, scum. Now you owe me. I need credits, and lots of them. You will be worth them. I heard that there will be a large slave oction on Tatooine and many slaver there will be willing to buy you for a handsome price. How does that sound, Jedi?" the man said.

"It does sound... Inviting but I'd rather pass." Obi Wan said.

"Don't talk to me with that insolence!" The guard growled as he hit Obi Wan yet again with the electro- whip. "You shall be sold for a lot and I need you to be cooperative. You will act normal. Not like a Jedi. Tatooine won't pay much for your kind of filth. You will come with me and I will change your look. All the galaxy knows your face, Kenobi. It is all over the holonet."

The guard untied Obi Wan from the wall and led him away.

I have a bad feeling about this Obi Wan thought.

* * *

Obi Wan was led onto a ship by a couple more of the guards.

His beard had been shaven, he had gotten at least four tattoos on his body, and his robes had been replaced by a cream top that was at least 4 sizes too big and some sandy colored pants that we're way too long on him.

He looked like a slave.

He was a slave now.

The ship took off and they headed for Tatooine.

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka took off with about 40 or so clones in the Resolute.

"Master? Do you think Obi- er... Master Kenobi will be okay?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin looked down into her eyes and saw utter sadness and worry. Anakin knew how Ahsoka felt about Obi Wan. It was almost like Padme getting sold into slavery.

"I honestly don't know, Snips."

* * *

Ok. Don't kill me. I know that this was the shortest chapter in the world. :( I apologize and I will make it up to you.

You wouldn't believe the writers block I had.

Review PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

So yeah, here it is...

* * *

Obi Wan was pushed face first into the sand. It was a struggle to get up with the binders but he managed.

The slave oction had begun.

He was first up.

"This is a slave that has been working for a while, he is strong. Very good for labour. Worth a lot." The octioner called.

There were apparently a lot of slavers who wanted a new labour slave because the final bid was around 50,000.

When the octioner called out for the winner to come forward, a slim man came forward with sandy brown hair.

"Yes, you will be good. But I warn you, I will make you regret slacking off if you do." The man spat in Obi Wans face.

"Watch where you spit." Obi Wan wiped his face on his shoulder.

"Do not speak to me in that insolent tone." The slaver pulled out an electro whip.

Ten lashes later Obi Wan was gagged and put in a speeder.

"You will work for me in my fields. You are my only slave so I can keep a good eye on you and see if you slack off."

Obi Wan didn't think it would be that bad until he saw the property.

About 6 acres around and all in it were fields of argong weeds. They were weeds that took a lot of manual labour to pull. Most people couldn't pull them out.

"Today I want you to pull all the weeds. If you don't you will receive a punishment. Then you will go back out and finish the job at night. If you don't finish through the night, you will receive harsher punishment. You will have 5 standard hours of sleep, if you displease me, you will lose the privilege of sleep and food and shelter, meaning you will sit outside, if I catch you asleep outside, you will be severely punished. If you do anything without my permission, you will be torchured for a day. You will also defend my property from Raiders. Understood?" The man explained.

Obi Wan couldn't speak because of the cloth in his mouth so he merely nodded.

"Good. Also, only speak when spoken to. I do not want anything else." The man scoffed.

This was going to be a long and hot day.

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka landed on Kadavo. No one was there except for one slaver.

Anakin immediately stormed up to him and put his lightsaber to his neck.

"Where is Obi Wan?" Anakin hissed.

"Sold him, on Tatooine. Don't kill me." The guard began to beg.

"Too late." Anakin ran his lightsaber through the guards neck.

"Master!" Ahsoka gasped. She knew Anakin defied the council a lot but she didn't think he would kill an unarmed man.

"He isn't unarmed, he has his whip. He just didn't use it." Anakin hastily explained, catching the looks from Ahsoka and the clones.

"Whatever you say master." Ahsoka sighed.

"Let's go!" Anakin was already to the ship.

"Sir, don't you think we should strategize?" Cody suggested.

"No time." Anakin called.

And they headed towards Tatooine.

* * *

Gaaaaaahhhhhh! Boring chapter, I know.

Action is coming, do not fear!

The next chapter will come sooner if you review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya!

I'm back!

WARNING: MASSIVE Obi-Torchure!

* * *

Obi Wan bent down again in another attempt to pull a specifically tough weed out.

This was the fifth time he had tried to pull the weed.

He had only gotten about one fifth of the yard done.

The suns were already setting in the Tatooine sky.

He was doomed for torchure and a night long work shift of pulling these blasted things.

"Scum! Get over here!" the voice of his new master sounded throughout the field.

"And now comes the torchure." Obi Wan groaned.

Obi Wan dragged his feet to the house where the man stood, an evil grin on his face.

"Scum, you never got close. Come 'ere." The man growled.

Obi Wan was led to a wall on the side of the house. It had a board on it with ropes on each corner.

"I will tye you to the board. You will have fifty lashes. If you make a sound, another lash will be added along with the ropes being tye tighter around your ankles and wrists. Now, get on." The man took out his whip.

The whip looked normal, until he revealed it. It was and electrowhip then it spread out to nine separate whips.

_Is_ _this_ _what_ _Anakin_ _went_ _through_ _as_ _a_ _kid_? Obi Wan asked himself as the slaver tyed his wrists and legs to the board.

He heard the whip crack and his back was sent into a world of pain. It hurt even more than the ones on Kadavo. It was more electrified and had nine times the whips. Obi Wan sucked in his breath so he wouldn't make a sound.

After 14 lashes, Obi Wan couldn't take it. On the fifteenth lash, a small scream escaped his lips.

"Ah, finally. I wanted to add a little more pain to this." Obi Wan heard his master step up and grab the rope. The slaver pulled so tight, the circulation to Obi Wan's hands was immediately cut off.

The next lash had, if possible more force behind it.

...

Anakin and Ahsoka landed on Tatooine. Where was he? The slaver had said something about an auction. Anakin knew where those were held, all too well.

"This way, Ahsoka." Anakin was in a hurry, he could feel the pain from Obi Wan's side of the bond.

"Master?" Ahsoka was quiet.

"Yes?" Anakin replied

"Do you think Obi Wan is okay?"

"I don't know." Anakin didn't want to worry Ahsoka with the obvious pain from Obi Wan's bond.

"Do you know where we're going?" Ahsoka asked. She knew Anakin had been a slave. Obi Wan had told her that not long ago.

"Yes, Ahsoka."

They made their way to the auction arena to see a hutt at the entrance.

"Auction's over. Ended earlier today." The hutt mumbled.

"Was there anyone with auburn hair sold by a zyggerian?" (again, sorry if I spelled it wrong.)

"Yes, sold to a man by the name of Gashen." The hutt replied.

"Where was he taken to?" Anakin questioned farther.

"Why should I tell you?"

Anakin ignighted his lightsaber and held it against the surprised hutt's neck. "This is why." Anakin hissed.

"West side, six clicks. Outskirts." The hutt hastily said.

"That's all." Anakin growled.

...

Obi Wan made it through the whipping without making another sound.

"Get back to work, scum." The man said. He looked almost upset the whipping had ended.

The suns had already set and it was almost pitch black. There was a little light from the house and stars.

Obi Wan knew it would be a long night. His wrists were numb which didn't help his work. Not to mention he was weak from the past couple of weeks. First he had been beaten by D'Nar, then beaten by Atai Molec, then beaten by Agruss, then sold here. He as on the verge of collapse. He was losing blood from the whip and he was dazed from the electricity. This was not good.

...

Obi Wan had been pulling weeds for about ten minutes when a screech pierced the air. Tuskan Raiders.

Obi Wan's heart stopped. He looked around to see about fifty tuskans.  
He knew he would have to fight. If he didn't, he would die.

The raiders moved in and they all attacked at once. They began by firing their rifles at him. He dodged some of them until one hit his leg. Obi Wan slumped down in pain but quickly got up, ignoring the pain, refusing to be taken.

They quit firing and began to take out rusty old knives. Obi Wan froze. This wasn't good.

He managed to fight most of them off but one Tuskan managed to score a hit on Obi Wan's stomach. It immediately drew blood but Obi Wan continued fighting.

He began to sway with every punch. He wasn't hitting his targets as much and the raiders were beggining to overwhelm him.

He was almost defeated when a bright light burst through the darkness of night. Then a figure jumped out and Obi Wan was given the first glimpse of hope. he heard a lightsaber ignite.

The raiders immediately ran off into the dark. As the figure got closer, Obi Wan's stomach hit the floor. The lightsaber was red.

Obi Wan began to back off when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Master Kenobi, in a bit of a situation aren't we." Said Count Dooku.

Obi Wan was too exhausted to speak and just crumpled to the ground.

"No fight hmm? Well, that makes my job easier, doesn't it?"

The Count proceeded to pick up the limp Jedi and took him to the speeder.

"My master will be quite pleased." The Count laughed as he drove to the space port with the injured Jedi in the back.

...

Anakin and Ahsoka drove through the dark. They saw the landscape and hopped out.

They knocked on the door.

No one answered.

Anakin kicked the door open. "Obi Wan?" He called.

"Who's there?" A voice called.

"We are here for your... slave." Anakin choked on the last word.

"Get out." A man rounded the corner with a pipe in his hand.

"Where is he?" Ahsoka demanded, igniting her lightsaber.

"Field." The man quickly said as soon as he saw what the Jedi had.

Anakin and Ahsoka ran out and saw nothing.

Ahsoka was crying as her and Anakin barged back in.

"I'm giving you one last chance to tell me where he is before I slit your throat." Anakin threatened.

"I saw a guy come onto the property and take him after he was beaten by raiders. He had a sabre like you, except it was red."

Anakin paled and Ahsoka began to sob. "Tuskans, red lightsaber?" Ahsoka choked out.

"Please don't kill me." The man begged.

"Give me one reason why!" Anakin screamed.

The man said nothing.

"Time's up!" Anakin ran the slaver through. His body crumpled to the floor, lifeless.

With that, they ran to their speeder and took off. Ahsoka was hysterical and Anakin was screaming curses at the sith.

Little did they know, this was only the beggining.

* * *

WOW. That was one heck of a chapter.

Sorry if the ending stinks. I ran out of ideas.

Review for a quicker update.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is... Chapter- I don't know.

Thank you all for reviewing. Sorry about the delayed update.

Alright, ya know, I lied. I'm not making this into an Obisoka :)

* * *

Obi Wan dragged his eyes open. Where was he, it was pitch black and he couldn't see anything. The last thing he remembered was fighting off Tuskans. Had he been captured?

A light appeared with a human shaped silhouette. "Ah... Is my new apprentice awake?" The familiar voice sounded through the room.

Then it all came rushing back to Obi Wan. He immediately withdrew from the person he now realized was Count Dooku. Wait... did he say apprentice?

"Didn't the Jedi teach you any manners? Speak when spoken to, Kenobi." Dooku chastised.

"Dooku, what do you mean 'apprentice?'" Obi Wan asked.

"You have a choice, Kenobi. You can either die, or join me and become my apprentice. But before you decide, know this. If you choose death, I will not just run you through with my lightsaber. I will make you suffer." Dooku sneered.

"Dooku, I have heard that threat more times than I can count. There is no choice, I will never join you." Obi Wan glared steel daggers at the Sith Lord.

"A regrettable choice. Remember what I told you about the senate being controlled by a Sith Lord?" Dooku smirked.

Obi Wan stared at Dooku for a long, deadly while before slowly nodding.

"Well then, meet my master... lord Sideous." The Count stepped aside to reveal another figure. As it walked in, the room flooded with blinding light.

The figure's face was covered by a hood, but when he pulled it off Obi Wan couldn't contain a gasp. Chancellor Palpatine stood there with a smile spread across his face.

"Palpatine? What?!" Obi Wan managed to get out in his state of pure shock.

"Yes dear boy, I am the Sith Lord you pests have been looking for." Palpatine laughed. "But, of course, you will never live to tell your precious Jedi council."

"That's a lie, Anakin will come." Obi Wan growled.

"Speaking of the boy, since you failed to open your eyes and realise it would be better with us, he will be Dooku's new apprentice." Sideous laughed.

"Once he learns what you did to me, you will have no chance of turning him." Obi Wan narrowed his eyes.

"You may think that but, he has someone he loves far more than you and if it was between you and the other, he would choose the other right away." The sith sneered, his yellowed teeth glinting off the light.

"Yes, his mother, I..." Obi Wan began but was soon cut off.

"Oh no, this person is very much alive, Kenobi. You are familiar with senator Amidala, correct?" The chancellor couldn't contain his laughter from the look of shock and betrayal on the Jedi masters face.

"I knew they were close but..." Obi Wan stuttered.

"When Anakin and his annoying shadow arrive, he will be met with a choice. You... or the senator." He stepped aside to reveal Padme, tied up and struggling against her bonds.

"Obi Wan!" She called out.

Obi Wan was too shocked to say anymore. It made sense now, all the times Anakin never came home at night, his emotions when Padme fell off the ship in the first battle of Geonosis, it all made sense.

Padme's eyes widened in realization of what was happening. "Obi Wan... I-"

"Just... forget it." Obi Wan cut her off. "You deserve to live, since Anakin wants it."

Padme just stared at the man. The tears began to cloud her vision and soon enough, they were forming a waterfall on her face.

"Sorry." She whispered as Sideous shut the door, separating the two.

OoooooO

Anakin and Ahsoka soon sensed Obi Wan's presence in a nearby speeder and soon were hot on its trail. They were led to a large warehouse.

"Master, what do you think is happening to Obi Wan?" Ahsoka whispered, her voice was trembling.

"I don't know, snips. But I know it's not good." Anakin replied, fear obvious in his deep voice.

As they made their way around the side, they heard a scream. Not Obi Wan's yell, it wasn't even a man's voice; but Anakin recognized that scream anywhere... it belonged to Padme.

OooooO

As Obi Wan was slowly and not-so-gently into the same room with Padme and was being tied up, two battle droids came in and said, "Sir, we have found two Jedi coming in our direction. Should we kill them?"

"No, lead them here." Sideous hissed. He then proceeded to turn back to his two hostages. "Now, who to torchure first?"

Padme looked over to Obi Wan but the Jedi just continued to glare at the count.

"How about you, Kenobi. I heard you and Dooku had some unfinished business." Palpatine laughed as he stepped aside, revealing a smirking Count next to a table with a wide variety that could be used for torchure.

"You may have escaped my grasp the last time we fought, but you will not be so lucky this time." The count then grabbed a small knife, small, but deadly sharp.

The count, out of the blue drove the knife into Obi Wan's left arm, tearing the flesh with its serrated edge. Obi Wan cringed, but would not give Dooku the pleasure of screaming. Instead, Padme did. A blood curtling scream ripped her throat as she saw what he was doing to the Jedi master.

"I see this is torchure for you too senator." Palpatine smiled.

Dooku then drove the knife even deeper, the sound of the bone cracking made Padme cringe even more.

The Count shoved the knife out of Obi Wan's arm and proceeded to grab an electro- whip. Obi Wan's eyes widened. How many times could one man be beaten with an electro whip in the course of four weeks? Obi Wan decided on a lot.

He cracked the whip and sent it into the Jedi's chest, immediately drawing blood.

After fifty more lashes, what remained of Obi Wan's shirt was on the floor in shreds and his chest looked like raw hamburger meat.

Dooku, instead of reaching for another torchure device, held his hands out, grinning.

Obi Wan knew what was about to happen and he could do nothing to deflect it.

Electricity poured from the Sith Lord's hands and came crashing down on Kenobi. Obi Wan couldn't contain his scream of pain that made the two onlooking sith cackle and the senator from Naboo begin to cry.

Padme couldn't help it. She had known Obi Wan since she was fourteen and may not be married to him like Anakin, but she loved him as a friend.

Soon, the lightning stopped and Obi Wan was left heaving for breath.

Dooku stepped forward, lightsaber in hand. "I know you felt horrible when your weakness caused Skywalked to lose his arm, lets make it even."

Obi Wan was fighting to keep calm as Padme's eyes widened in realization.

Dooku ignited his saber and smiled at the sight of the scar he had made on the Jedi's arm years ago. He grabbed the arm and placed the lightsaber right on the scar.

The skin was already sizzling away from the heat. Dooku then pressed down, slowly, letting Obi Wan feel the pain. Obi Wan screamed as soon as the lightsaber hit bone, but that only motivated Dooku. Soon, there was very little arm still connected with the Jedi's body.

"And now, for the grand finalle..." The Count ran the rest through and let is arm drop to the floor in a bloody heap.

At that moment, Anakin and Ahsoka burst through the door. Palpatine ignited his lightsaber and immediately brought it to Padme's throat, but didn't have time to pull his hood up. Dooku also brought his lightsaber to Obi Wan's neck. Smirking at the shocked looks from the two Jedi.

"Cha... Chancellor?" Anakin stuttered.

"Yes dear boy, it's me. We were just enjoying the company of your friends." Palpatine laughed.

"Release them." Anakin growled, the shock replaced by anger.

"No, I'm afraid I can give you a choice. You can save your friend, or you can save your wife. And don't try anything because we can sense if you are about to pull anything. If you do, your two friends will be beheaded before you can say 'wait.'"

Anakin just stood there while Ahsoka looked up. "Wife? Padme's your wife?" She whispered.

"We will talk about this later." Anakin hissed.

Anakin looked from one to the other, Padme looked fine, maybe a little bruised though. But Obi Wan, the first thing he saw was the arm in a pool of blood. Obi Wan had defidentally gotten skinnier, had a bloodied chest, obviously whipped, and on Obi Wan's other arm, there was a large wound, the bone obviously snapped.

Anakin knew he had to make a choice. This wasn't like Mortis, there wasn't a way to stop it. It was between his brother and his wife.

"I choose..."

* * *

HA! Evil cliffie! :D

Review please 3


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is... The moment you've all been waiting for...

Who will he choose?

Disclaimer: do I really have to say it? I will never own Star Wars or any of the characters except for my OCs... Which I don't have in this story.

* * *

"I choose... Gosh, I'm so sorry, Obi Wan. I choose Padme." Anakin sobbed as Ahsoka stared at Anakin, too shocked to do anything.

"Alright, dear boy. Take your wife and your pet and leave my sights. But I warn you, if you tell a living soul who I am, I will make your life a living hell." Palpatine unchained Padme and threw her at Anakin.

As much as Anakin wanted to behead the two sith in front of him, he knew that if he beheaded one of them, the other would do the same to his master.

They walked to the speeder in silence, as if not realizing they had just left a good friend for dead. But they all knew it, they would be back, they would be back with more Jedi, more power and more to fight for.

...

Obi Wan sat in shock as Anakin stalked off with his wife and apprentice.

"Hah!" Dooku laughed. "Your so called brother just left you for dead. How does that make you feel?"

Obi Wan continued to stare into the void, unable to compute what had just happened.

"I give you one more choice. Join me, or die. Think about it, Skywalker has lied to you about Padme and now left you for annihilation. Don't you want revenge?" Dooku cackled.

Obi Wans face suddenly contorted in anger, his eyes began to glow a red, yellow.

"I will do anything you desire, master." He hissed.

"Good, very wise choice, my apprentice. Now, lets fix you up and plot our revenge." Dooku released Obi Wan and helped him up.

"Master, may we give him a prosthetic arm?" Dooku turned to Sideous, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, and make sure he is treated well."

They began to walk out when Obi Wan suddenly collapsed, crumpling to the floor, unconscious.

...

Anakin and Ahsoka stood in front of the council, faces solemn. All eyes were on Anakin.

"Skywalker, we asked you to rescue Obi Wan, you came back with the senator, but not Kenobi. Explain." Mace Windu said.

"I... uh..." Anakin studdered.

Ahsoka couldn't hold it in any longer. "Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala are married." She burst out, quickly clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Is that true?" Windu asked.

"I... yes." Anakin hung his head, refusing to face the shocked and slightly angry faces of the council. "Dooku had captured Obi Wan and Padme and gave me a choice to save one of them. I couldn't leave my wife, she..." Anakin abruptly stopped and fell to the floor and began writhing in pain.

Everyone immediately ran to him and tried to hold him down.

As the seizure slowly subsided, Anakin slowly opened his eyes to meet the now concerned council crowded around him.

"Are you all right?" Ahsoka asked.

"Obi Wan, his bond severed, he... he's gone, he's dead." Anakin sobbed.

...

As Obi Wan dropped, Dooku caught him right before his head slammed into the floor.

"He has lost a lot of blood master, we have to get him into surgery right now."

"Then so be it." Palpatine said.

Dooku then proceeded to pick up the new sith. Dooku was shocked to find how light Kenobi was. Obi Wan wasn't muscly, but still lean, yet light. Now, all the muscle he had was gone. Kenobi was all skin and bones.

Dooku carried Obi Wan to the operation room and laid him down on the table. The droids quickly went to work fixing up the man, cut by cut.

...

The council room was quiet as they all soaked up the information they had just received. They felt it too, a tremor in the force. Obi Wan was gone.

"Master, we need to tell some people." Ahsoka broke the silence.

"Yes, the Padawan, right she is. Spread the news you will. His funeral, held tonight it will be." Yoda said sadly.

"Yes master." Anakin whispered.

As Anakin and Ahsoka walked through the halls, tears silently rolling down their cheeks, they decided to announce it to whoever was in the mess hall first. Considering the time of day, most of the Jedi would be there.

They walked in solemnly and looked around. Most of the people looked confused, they had felt something wrong, but didn't know what, they were about to find out.

"Can I have your attention please?" Anakin choked on his words a little bit, a lump in his throat growing.

All of the Jedi looked towards Anakin.

"Today, we lost another Jedi, a great man who was extremely brave, never broke under pressure. Most of you know him as the negotiator."

Realization hit the faces of everyone in the mess. More than a few younglings and padawans began to cry. Most knights were still trying to soak up the information they had just heard.

"Obi Wan Kenobi is... dead." Anakin bean to cry, the tears he had tried to hold in breaking lose and streaming down his face.

They walked out and headed to the medical wing. Bant.

When they told her, she immediately fainted. They had laid her down and left her, to sad to comfort.

...

As Obi Wan woke up groggily, everything hit him with full force and his hatred for Anakin came forward in waves.

It was only then did he realize that Dooku was watching him contently as he seethed.

"My apprentice. You have been unconscious for quite a while, one and a half weeks to be exact. In that time, you have been labeled as dead on the holo chart. Lets give your Jedi friends a surprise." He cackled.

"Master, I may have joined you, but I will not kill my friends, just that traitor Skywalker." Obi Wan hissed.

"Very well my apprentice. Once your wounds have healed, you will go to the temple and get me something. And, you will no longer carry the name of Kenobi, you will now be known as Darth Vader."

"Yes master." Darth Vader replied.

"How is your new arm?" Dooku asked.

"Not as good as a real one but it works quite well." Vader replied. Dooku couldn't hold in a smirk. Even as a sith, Vader still had the same personality.

It would take a while, but Dooku knew after a while, Vader would be willing to kill any Jedi any day. Patience was all it took, and maybe a little deception.

* * *

MWAHAHAHA! Took ya by surprise right? :D

Review and I might turn Obi Wan back to the light side!


	7. Author's note

Hey all my loyal, totally awesome readers!

So, here is what I'm going to do... I'm going to try and update this story once a week, if not, I will update it the next week.

I'm really busy and I might not always be able to update in two weeks. That is my warning... :)

Thank you all for reading :D

- 3 KiKi


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait... I've been working hard.

Sorry, Obi may seem a little OOC in the chapter, I guess that's normal for a sith though... I'm just going to go with it, no flames please.

Sorry if this isn't my best work, I got my tonsils out and I'm really drowsy right now.

Now, without further delay...

Disclaimer: *rolls eyes* do I have to say it? Never will I own the Star Wars franchise! DX

* * *

After weeks of rehab, training, and gaining back the muscle he had lost, Vader was finally ready to go to the temple.

"I want you to go to the temple, act like you are still on their side, and learn where they will strike next. I know you will not fail me, Vader. Earn their trust and, when the time is right, you can get your revenge on Skywalker." Dooku said.

Vader smiled as he climbed in the ship. "Yes Master."

The ship took off as Dooku smiled. He would finally be able to beat the Jedi and be at peace.

...

(A/N: to make the following chapters clear; when Obi Wan returns to the temple, I will say 'Obi Wan' not 'Vader' only when Obi Wan is conversing with Palpatine or Dooku will he be called 'Vader'.)

Obi Wan landed his ship near the temple. It almost felt good to be back. He would actually be a Jedi if not for Skywalker who had left him for dead on Tatooine.

He needed revenge.

He walked up to the temple and opened the doors, nodding to two stunned clones.

One clone recovered quick enough to stop the man.

"General Kenobi? You're alive! Are you injured sir?" The clone was uncharacteristically frantic.

"Yes, it's me. I must speak with the council." Obi Wan didn't want to be inspected at the moment, he needed to engage in his mission.

"Right away sir." The clone stepped away and let the man through.

As Obi Wan walked into the temple, he almost missed this place... he missed the place, not the people who had abandoned him.

He hadn't made it five steps before he was noticed by a group of younglings he used to teach. They swarmed him before he could say a word.

"You're alive?"

"Master Kenobi!"

"Does Anakin know?"

"Forget Anakin, does the council know?"

The girl's frantic questions became overwhelming and he had to come very close to screaming to get their attention.

"I appreciate your concern, and yes, I will be speaking with the council as soon as I can." Obi Wan put on his best smile and walked off, not wanting to answer the part about Anakin.

Soon, he came to Yoda's chambers, but not before having to fight off hoards of Jedi who had assumed him dead... they had all asked about Anakin.

He nocked first and heard the ancient troll's reply, allowing him entry.

As he walked in, Yoda looked up and almost seemed surprised.

"Master Yoda, I have returned." Obi Wan bowed to the master.

"Master Kenobi, thought dead you were. (A/N: please don't criticize my Yoda speach. I can't really think right now, but I need to update. I'll rewrite it if I have to.)"

"I do not remember much, but a hooded figure rescued me, tended to me and sent me back." Obi Wan recited the story Dooku had told him to play off of.

"Hmm... kow this mans name, do you?"

"No master. He never spoke or revealed his face to me." Obi Wan hoped that it was enough.

"Glad to see you alive, I am. Your room, still open it is, return to is you will. Call a council meeting, I shall. Discuss what to do, we shall." Yoda said before giving Obi Wan a comlink dismissing him.

As soon as the door shut, Obi Wan let out a small sigh of relief. He had bought it.

He headed back to his old room. It was going smoothly until a familiar force signature got too close for comfort. Before Obi Wan could evaid him, Anakin literally tackled him in a hug.

"Obi Wan! Oh force is that you? I'm so sorry. Please forgive me! The council allowed me to stay in the order, that's good right? I thought you were dead! We all did! Obi Wan, how did you survive? Oh, who cares!" Anakin let it all out without taking a breath.

Obi Wan quickly got up and fought the urge to punch Anakin.

"I'm fine Anakin." Obi Wan said gruffly.

"Master, you're so skinny! Well, you were before, but that was healthy! We need to get you something to eat, where is Ahsoka?" Obi Wan could barely make out any of Anakin's words, but as he looked into the eyes of him, Obi Wan saw tears in the younger mans eyes.

It made him feel almost guilty about what he was doing... almost.

Anakin grabbed his comlink and began yelling at what seemed to be Ahsoka to get over there now.

After he had finished demanding Ahsoka come without even telling her why, he spun around to face his former master.

He noticed something different about Obi Wan's eyes, but couldn't figure out why.

"Obi Wan, who helped? I mean, you couldn't have just fixed yourself up and made a working mechanical arm on your own, no offense." Anakin began to slow his words to the point where they were understandable.

"A hooded man rescued me, tended to me, never talked and never showed his face. I don't remember much though."

"Well we're in debt to that guy." Anakin laughed, then looked up. "Get behind me and when I say so, step out... Ahsoka!"

Obi Wan retreated behind Anakin's back, glaring, as Ahsoka ran up.

"Master, you told me its urgent. What is it?" She wheezed. "Cause if it isn't good I'll beat the force out of you for making me run all the way across the temple."

"There's an old friend I want you to meet..."

That was his cue. Obi Wan forced a smile on his face and stepped out.

"Master... you... gone... what?" Ahsoka looked as though she was about to faint.

"Hello Ahsoka." Obi Wan nodded curtly.

"But, how? Dooku, he..." Ahsoka was stuttering over her words.

"A man saved me, tended to me and sent me here. Now, I must go, there is a council meeting... one more thing though." Obi Wan said.

"Yeah?" Anakin asked.

"Do the Jedi know about Palpatine? Other than Ahsoka?"

"No, I was planning on doing it today, though." Anakin smiled.

"Don't, we'll wait longer and buy our time." Obi Wan had to make sure that Sideous would be safe, though in time end his life.

"Yes master."

Obi Wan then turned and left.

* * *

Ok, I know this was a really bad chapter and I'm sorry. No flames please. I know Obi is OOC right now but it will get way better in the next chapter.


End file.
